


Art: First impressions (the auspicious meeting of Elf-boy and Turnip-head!)

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Art, Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kid Arthur, Kid Merlin, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art inspired by 'Elf-boy and Turnip-head Save Christmas'Three weeks before Merlin's eleventh Christmas, he is introduced to the thirteen-year old Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot and eventual heir to the throne of all Albion. As far as early Christmas presents go, it is a tremendous disappointment (Merlin and Arthur meet as children and can't stand each other!).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilonwy77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwy77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Elf-Boy and Turniphead Save Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845624) by [eilonwy77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwy77/pseuds/eilonwy77), [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn). 



> This is just a little bit of fun, I have been gifted a wonderful fic and was inspired to do this little illustration

[ ](http://imgur.com/qFOqf2A)

Traditional art, coloured pencils

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's a bit rushed, I wanted to get it done whilst we're still in the festive season. I hope you like


End file.
